1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a speaker changeover device which enables a plurality of audio equipments to use a single speaker in common.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Recently, audio equipments such as a car radio, a car stereo, a car television and a personal wireless telephone are installed in a vehicle. Each of these audio equipments is provided with a private speaker. This results in the space and the time for installing the private speakers being required and the production cost being increased.